


Repudiation and Realization

by crashapricots



Series: Repudiation and Realization [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, he's got it bad for her lol, he's in denial about it at first, link realizes his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashapricots/pseuds/crashapricots
Summary: The exact moment Link realized he couldn't suppress his feelings anymore.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Repudiation and Realization [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Repudiation and Realization

He was definitely  _ not  _ in love with the princess of Hyrule. 

He definitely didn’t notice the brilliant shade of emerald her eyes were and how they reminded him of the green grass that danced across Hyrule field on a windy day. Or how they lit up with excitement whenever she was researching ancient sheikah technology. 

He did  _ not _ notice how her long golden hair shines brilliantly in the sun, cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall of liquid gold. How she never failed to tuck a stray hair behind her ear when she was embarrassed by a flirtatious remark he made. Or how her cheeks tinged a lovely shade of pink, reminding him of the rarest and most exquisite flowers that resided in the castle gardens. Of course, none of them compared to her beauty.

Nope, he was most certainly  _ not  _ in love with the princess of Hyrule. 

He currently accompanied the princess on a quest to survey the land for any shrines that might've been missed. The knight and his charge found themselves exploring a plain somewhere in Hyrule Ridge. The vast seas of green stretched out as far as the eye could see;  a few colorful wildflowers were speckled throughout the plain, making it a magnificent sight to behold.  Link took a deep breath in, reveling in the cool air that brushed against his skin. The content look on Zelda's face told him that she was also enjoying her time, free from the shackles of the castle. 

He currently stood three paces behind the princess. Close enough to get to her quickly if something were to happen, but far enough away to remind him that he wasn't worthy of being by her side. He was just a lowly knight that was assigned to protect her. He watched as she snapped pictures of the serene landscape with the sheikah slate, occasionally muttering that there had to be some way to make physical copies of the photographs. 

Link gazed upward, noticing the dark clouds that obscured the blue skies. Of course, leave it to mother nature to ruin their fun.

“Princess,” Link started; the princess spun around to face him. Her emerald eyes bore into his, making his knees weak, “it looks like it’s about to rain soon; I suggest we find shelter.”

“ _ Zelda, _ ” she corrects him, “and we aren’t in the palace, Link, no need for formalities.” 

The corners of her mouth curved into a smile, a genuine breathtaking smile  that he was certain was radiant enough to cast away the dreary rain clouds that loomed overhead. He nearly melted into a puddle from how utterly adorable she is.

“Besides, I’m almost finished,” she reassures him, turning her attention back to the sheikah slate. 

As he was about to voice his response, the heavens began to cry, causing Zelda to let out a surprised squeak in response to being drenched. Without thinking, he grabs her hand hoping to find refuge nearby.  He tried to ignore how her hand felt against his. Her skin was as soft as silk, and despite the chill from the rain, her hand offered as much warmth and comfort as a hearth did on a cold winter night. Her slightly smaller hand fit into his perfectly. It was like finding the other match of the puzzle piece you've spent hours trying to find.

“Wait!” Zelda requested as she came to a halt. Her eyes rapidly scanning the field, did she lose something? Was he holding her hand too tightly? Was she— “there!” she exclaims, interrupting his anxious thoughts. His gaze follows her finger that's pointed into the distance. He notices the chartreuse butterflies that have begun ascending from the earth, their bright color contrasting the dreary skies.

“They’re butterflies?” Link said with a quizzical expression, not understanding why they were important enough to continue being pelted with rain.

Zelda playfully rolled her eyes, grinning at his confusion, “they’re not just  _ any _ typical butterfly; it’s a thunderwing butterfly.  They’re a rare specimen that only comes out of hiding when it’s raining. They can be made into an elixir that’ll offer electrical resistance,” she excitedly explains.

Link can see her eyes twinkle with fascination for the creature. He can feel her entire body buzzing with excitement.  Not letting go of his hand, she tugs him along with her as she bounds towards the insects.

“Let’s try and catch a couple; I would love to conduct a study on them!” her entire face lit up. It was like giving a kid at a candy shop 100 rupees.

He took a moment to admire her excited features; he could almost see the gears turning in her head with hypotheses about the creature. He adored how enthusiastic she was at the prospect of starting a new study, but he couldn't help the small anxious voice that plagued his thoughts. What if she got sick? It would be his negligence that got the princess of Hyrule sick. He didn't want to spoil her fun, but her health came first. 

"Zelda," he spoke, noticing a slight grin on her face when he said her name, "you should seek shelter; I don't want you to catch a cold. Allow me to collect the butterflies for you." 

“And let you have all the fun? I don’t think so,” she playfully stated as her free hand rested on her hip.

He let out a sigh. He knew trying to change her mind would prove fruitless. He knew how stubborn she was; there was no convincing her otherwise once she had her mindset on something. Aiding her in quickly catching the butterflies would be a better and swifter option than trying to continue to sway her. 

“You’ll just have to look after me when I’m sick,” she winked at him. 

“Of course, I’ll always be by your side,” he spoke without hesitation while gazing straight into her eyes, making sure to give her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Without a doubt, he’d always remain by her side.

Her face flushed a vibrant hue of red as she adverted her eyes. Her hand reaching to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Link felt his heart hammering in his chest, he managed to make the princess of Hyrule an adorable embarrassed mess. 

“C-c’mon!” she manages to squeak out as she lets go of his hand, running toward the insects. 

He chuckles at her embarrassment, finding her flustered state endearing. 

Link smiled fondly as Zelda tries to catch the butterflies. Despite them being too fast for her to grab, she has the biggest smile on her face. She's giggling and running around like a kid would. She's drenched, and her long blonde hair is stuck to the sides of her face, mud-caked onto her boots and pants. He's never seen her so carefree before. 

She looks absolutely  _ gorgeous _ . 

His heart flutters while watching her; seeing her be herself so freely out in the wild without the confines of the palace makes his heart swell. He’d do anything to see her this happy all the time. 

He was unequivocally in love with the princess of Hyrule. 

He couldn’t deny it anymore. He was head over heels in love with her. He thought about her 24/7. Even when they weren’t together, his mind would constantly wander towards thoughts of her. His gaze would constantly float her way, admiring her graceful movements. His protectiveness over her that he brushed off as his duty. How sometimes his eyes drifted down towards her soft pink lips, his body overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her. Whenever she was sad, he did everything in his power to make her smile, from bad jokes to even going as far as to sneak into the castle kitchen late at night to obtain her favorite fruit cake, then scaling the side of the castle that led up to her room. He didn’t even want to think about the punishment he’d receive if he had gotten caught, but that beautiful smile that had graced her features was worth it.

He loves her for her strengths and weaknesses. He admires how she always works her hardest to achieve her goals. He loves how intelligent she is, most of the time, outsmarting the castle’s researchers. He loves how she’s a loyal friend, always willing to help them when needed. Even this childish side of hers, he adores. 

“Is something the matter, Link?” Zelda questions him, snapping him out of his daze.

She had come to a halt, no longer chasing after the butterflies. She had a slight look of concern on her face; he must've been standing idle too long while he was struck with the sudden realization of his feelings. 

He stares at her in awe, a genuine smile overtaking his features. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s smiled so freely. 

“I’ve never been better, Zelda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if this was a lil messy, I wrote this pretty fast and didn't proofread. My apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes! Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear any comments and or criticism. :D


End file.
